Abierto Hasta El Amanecer
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Puede que no estuviera pensando cuando lo hizo, quizás estuviese dominada por el miedo, pero imito los movimientos de su interlocutora y atesto el cuchillo que había encontrado en la mesa sobre el vientre del ser de la noche en cuestión. Un What If del capítulo 27 del manga. ¿Y si Marissa hubiera salvado a Kaya de los vampiros y no Kyouhei? Rated T por Violenicia/Asesinato


**Buenooo hacia tiempo que tenia abandonado este fandom y un dia llego la inspiración**

 **DIsclaimer: Midnight Secretary pertenece a Ohmi Tomu .**

 **Summary: Puede que no estuviera pensando cuando lo hizo, quizás estuviese dominada por el miedo, pero imito los movimientos de su interlocutora y atesto el cuchillo que había encontrado en la mesa sobre el vientre del ser de la noche en cuestión. Un _What If_ del capítulo 27 del manga. ¿Y si Marissa hubiera salvado a Kaya de los vampiros y no Kyouhei? Bueno este es el resultado.**

 **Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

" _No logro entender su apego a la humana, pero el orgullo de Kyouhei es más fuerte que antes"_

 _Midnight Secretary Capítulo 27_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Panico...

Miedo...

Dolor...

Furia...

—Si esa llamada no fue real, entonces deben disculparme pero debo irme— dijo la secretaria con voz firme, pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes vampiros parecio tomarla en serio.

—Nuestras voces se escuchan iguales por teléfono.— le dijo una joven mujer sentada en la barra del bar de ese vacio local—Kyouhei hubiese sido capaz de diferenciarlas...pero tu no— comento con infantil burla antes de que su atención volviera a la puerta bloqueada.

—Deseamos saber como es el sabor de su sangre, que tiene tan afectado a nuestro amigo Kyouhei— hablo uno de ellos.

—¿Si es asi de buena, no deberia compartirla con nosotros que somos sus hermanos vampiros?— pregunto el otro.

—Vaya par de hermanos, estan buenos para las fiestas, más cuando se les nescesita no les ven ni los talones— les respondio enojada la secretaria.

Ambos se acercaron hasta acorralarla contra una pared, el que parecia ser el mayor la tomo de la cintura dejando a la vista el cuello de la mujer,sin embargo la otra fémina no haría nada por ayudarla, se relamia los labios, si los rumores eran ciertos, no se quedaria con las ganas, ella tambien queria disfrutar, después de todo a ella le tocaba parte del trato.

—La comida del vampiro se siente genial cuando se le absorbe la sangre— susurro el menor seductoramente en su oído.

—Solo Disfrutalo— Ella cerro los ojos con panico total, estaba a merced de tres vampiros que no solo usarian su sangre para satisfacerse si no que tambien su cuerpo.

—¡Detenganse!— Fue una voz femenina, que sorprendio a sus dos atacantes, con un rodillazo Kaya fue capaz de escapar de los brazos de su víctima, sin embargo fue consiente de que el otro vampiro intentaria atacar a su salvadora por la espalda.

—¡Marissa - San!— Exclamo con terror para prevenir el ataque.

Una expresión de dolor se mostro en el rostro del atacante antes de caer rendido ante el dolor a los pies de la mujer rubia.

—Es de mala educación...tocar las cosas de otras personas— susurro la vampiresa con furia a la basura que manchaba sus zapatos de carmín una navaja le había abierto el estomago de una fina pero larga cortada, no haría nada para ayudar a su compañero, lo dejaria morir.

—¿La odias no es Asi?— pegunto el otro ya olvidandose de la secretaria — Nos hubiesemos hecho cargo de ella por ti, deberias alegrarte—

—¿Y quien les dijo que hicieran eso?— Marissa pregunto antes de golpear al otro en sus partes nobles y volver a incrustar la navaja dentro de el.

—Puedo hacerme cargo yo sola de mis asuntos, ustedes solo querian divertirse, pero la que lo ha logrado...he sido yo— les susurro fríamente a los cuerpos agonizantes.

—Lo siento Marissa, quitaste a dos, pero no te meteras en mi camino, yo tambien quiero mi premio— hablo la otra mujer dandole una mirada de lujuria a la secretaria que logro asquear a las otras dos.

Puede que no estuviera pensando cuando lo hizo, quizás estuviese dominada por el miedo, pero imito los movimientos de su interlocutora y atesto el cuchillo que había encontrado en la mesa sobre el vientre del ser de la noche en cuestión.

—Eso te pasa por atreverte a engañarla usando mi nombre— La otra vampiresa se retorcio de dolor, Marissa apenas pudo notar que Kaya temblaba y jadeaba, no le quitaba la vista de encima a sus agonizantes captores, definitivamente las cosas no deberian haber terminado asi.

 _"No es que odie a Marissa san pero no puedo evitar sentir celos, el presidente y yo tenemos una relación, pero el no esta atado a mi de ninguna forma, No soy la única para el"_

Kaya se reprendio por esos pensamientos, esa mujer le había salvado , la que en aquella ocasión había intentado abofetearla, ahora tenia una enorme deuda de vida con ella.

¿Y ella que hacia?...

Se ponia a pensar que de aquella tenia celos, que no era nada para el hombre que amaba, una relación sin compromisos, era eso lo que representaban.

El sonido de los tacones de Marissa fue lo que la saco de su ensimismamiento, chasqueo los dedos con fastidio, era la seña para que la siguiera.

Al abrir la puerta del bar abandonado el sol les dio directo en la cara, Kaya se preocupo, sin duda alguna la vampiresa iba a debilitarse.

—From Dusk Till Dawn ***** — susurro debilmente la vampiresa, quien se coloco los lentes de sol y empezo a caminar por la sombra.

No fue consiente de cuando la humana comenzó a caminar junto a ella, pero la pudo sentir tensarse al esuchar el sonido de la explosión del local.

.

.

.

.

.

El trayecto en el auto de la vampiresa iba sumido en un íncomodo silencio, Kaya cohibida como era no se atrevio a decir ni una palabra.

—*Salimos del Sartén para caer en las brasas— susurro Kaya sabiendo las consecuencias que traerian, el clan se iria sobre Marissa asesinarse los unos a los otros no era un crimen tan pequeño.

—*¿Tan perdedor eres que no te das cuenta cuando ganas?— le pregunto la vampiresa, Kaya no respondio, solo se limito a pensar en lo que esa frase englobaba, y todos los caminos la dirigian a Kyouhei Touma.

El sonido del celular la saco del trance

Contesto la llamada con desengana

No era Kyouhei.

Pararon a mitad de la carretera, el sol había pasado factura en la rubia, la secretaria se ofrecio a conducir. Marissa no rechazo su oferta.

—*¿A donde Vamos?— pregunto luego de ver que se alejaban de la ciudad para ir al Aereopuerto.

—*A Mexico— contesto Kaya con la vista en la carretera

—*¿Y que hay en México?— pregunto fastidiada.

—*Mexicanos— Contesto Kaya con simpleza.

Y Marissa supo que se acababa de meter en una aventura.

Donde era probable que No saliera con vida si no era en el crepusculo tal vez lo seria en el amanecer

* * *

 ***El titulo de la película de Robert Rodriguez**

 ***Frases de la película en cuestión**

 **Bueno esto es lo que sale cuando creas algo a las 2 AM y lo revisas un dia después.**

 **La continuación depende de lo que los lectores pidan en sus riviews ;)**


End file.
